Your Planet is My Planet As Well
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: The year is 1978 and the Observer is ready to reveal to you the secrets of his world. Are you prepared? Fun theory fic with major character connections. Please take all of this with a grain of salt.


_**Once again, please take this nonsense with a grain of salt. All the theories in the world won't compare to what J.J. Abrams and the writers of Fringe have up their sleeves once this hiatus ends (5 days now, YAY!). I wanted to do an Observer fic and this idea sounded weird in a cool kind of way. I hope this doesn't get too confusing.**_

_**But just enjoy and review huh? I mean...it's the freakin' Observer!**_

_**Disc: Don't we all wish we could own Mr. Creepy Bald Dude and have him randomly appear in our lives?**_

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I am not an alien…as many of them have often said. By them I mean the humans in the World Laboratory. Humans like yourself. Some of us enjoy giving you the clever name of "Lab Rats".

But my home is a planet, yes, but it is YOUR planet. My home and my people were created here and have lived here same as yours. Our planet is earth. Unfortunately I cannot give you the exact coordinates of our home on planet earth because in the World Laboratory, my home is not supposed to even exist.

You will not get there by any of your means. It is not hidden in the most barren desert or on an uninhabited island, but I assure you when our feet touch the ground, we feel the same earth and the same grass you do. We drink the same water that rains from your clouds. We feel the same breeze that passes by where you are. But even here, we have houses and cars and plumbing...just of an advance scientific nature.

So where on earth am I from? Yes, I knew that was what you were thinking. You are also still thinking who am I? Why do I watch things? What am I observing?

I cannot share with you all of my secrets but I can tell you a little bit about my hometown. I'm sure you would love to hear it.

First of all you must understand that I am a unique sort even in my, as you 'Lab Rats' would dub it, "universe". There are twelve of us. Each one of us is given a name. Mine, as you may know is September. When I am on duty in the World Laboratory, I rarely get to see the others in action, as my work is a serious matter, which runs on a very strict no-nonsense schedule. I once had to work with July and December on a serious crisis that would have meant the end of my "universe" but I will save such a tale for another time.

We are the twelve…we are observers because we have many things to watch out for.

Most importantly, we are the only ones who can travel between the two universes as much as we please. This is because we need to relay our information back to our hometown on a frequent basis. We do not have hair. Our bodies were especially created to withstand the radioactive barriers that divide your universe and mine, so that we may pass through to complete our assignments.

Our assignments were given to us when we were born.

They were implanted in our heads to be at certain locations at certain times in the world laboratory to perform a certain deed. It does not make me what you Lab Rats call an android. It makes me someone who has his role to play in order to preserve the balance of the Pattern.

Ah, yes. The Pattern.

Unfortunately, there is very little I can tell you about this. I can assure you though that the Pattern is what allows the World Laboratory and my home to remain in perfect balance.

Much like your hometown, mine has also grown in a matter of many years, centuries, since the Pattern was created. My home cannot be overcrowded. In order to protect our universes, it is essential for people from my home to one day be expelled.

And where do they go? They come to you. They live among you as "Lab Rats" but in essence, they carry a far greater purpose.

And what purpose is that? It is quite simple. It is to bring the knowledge of the Pattern to your universe and to create in the World Laboratory what has made our world a "utopia".

Those who live where I come from do not die, so I suppose it does make it one.

We have many breeds of humans all of whom have special abilities. They are how my home functions. They are what made our place a utopia of amazing science, where flowers resurrect themselves, where animals are implanted with important equations and possessed knowledge to solve such equations, where people teleport from one block to another, and where humans could be grown like seeds you would plant in a garden.

They are small threads of the Pattern and when woven together, the greatest mysteries of the your home and mine become unraveled and then we will all be one in the same.

For example: we have humans who conduct and power the electricity in our homes but this can only be achieved by the most confident and positive of human beings. They have the positive energy that allows electric power in my hometown to remain stable.

Not too long ago, we had to expel a family who carried this ability to the World Laboratory. In the future they will try to experiment such ability on other "Lab Rats".

As you can see, no one here where I live, is perfect. Even a utopia hosts the darkest of hearts. I can sense them but they will eventually be expelled to the World Laboratory and will struggle to retrieve back the knowledge of my universe.

Confused are we? Excuse me. But what you don't realize you see is that when humans are expelled from my universe into the World Laboratory, they must relinquish the abilities they were born with here. However, one thing will remain with them and that is the knowledge of the Pattern, the technology, the science that has made my home what it is.

Eventually though, as they settle into the World Laboratory (their new permanent home) they will slowly lose their memories of having lived here (most do anyway).

And with whatever remaining knowledge they have of our world, most of them become scientists of extraordinary power. They struggle to unlock the secrets of my world by replicating them in theirs. Some have come across the devices, and secrets of my world and are quite closer to uncovering the Pattern's secrets than I could possibly ever imagine.

We are currently keeping an eye on one. His name is Walter Bishop. His family was expelled from here when he was a young boy. His pattern receptor levels were very high. A level 7, I believe. So tragic that his father, Robert, who was excited about using his knowledge to further help the balance of the Pattern in the World Laboratory, would shortly die after entering it.

No, young Walter does not, nor did ever possess, any electric abilities. His power is based on unexplainable knowledge of the Pattern's work. He has successfully replicated many of the experiments that run my world through "Lab Rats" but he does not know of or remember living here. His memories were erased easily because of the young age of his expulsion. But some connection to the Pattern and the knowledge of the Pattern shall remain with him. Should he have any offspring they will only inherit and enhanced such levels of intellect but they will still remain only "Lab Rats".

I believe there will be one son.

My future assignments will require his assistance though. In some years time, he and his young son (who will possess a 190 I.Q.) will require my assistance to assure their survival and to assure they complete their part to save all of us from perishing.

We are all in grave danger both you and I? What is the danger? I cannot bear to speak of it. Who is causing this danger? I cannot say I have the answer to that.

But most of my enemies, the enemies of my friends and neighbors, are people who were expelled from my world and their descendants. They have resorted to desperate measures to unlock doors that should not be opened. Like a Pandora's Box. The others are "Lab Rats" who have gained knowledge of the Pattern and abuse it's true purpose.

I wish I had the power to stop such evil, but I was created to stick to my assignments and that I must and will do.

I am to keep track of everything I observe and perform through secret codes. Currently there is little for me to do back at the World Laboratory so my notebook is quite empty but my mind tells me in about 29-30 years time, major developments shall develop and I will be visiting the World Laboratory very often. Though, I do hate losing my tasetbuds everytime I enter it. It is sadly a flaw in the radioactive barrier that has yet to be fixed.

For now, I must go and visit a friend of mine. She had just recently given birth to a baby girl but I am afraid there are some unexpected turns of events as a result of the birth.

Yes. I'm afraid she and her family will be expelled.

_:}{/!#– 1978%^_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

September rang the doorbell to the shiny white picket fenced home just as the woman inside was thinking about him.

"September," she cried as she leapt to hug him. "You came!"

"You desired to call on me for some reassurance."

"Yes, I did," she said.

The two friends went into the living and September got to enjoy a variety of hot spicy sandwiches and minty teas, foods that he missed being able to taste while visiting the World Laboratory on assignments.

"I know about your expulsion. I know you are upset".

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be upset. There are so many things about the World Laboratory that I am excited too see. But I will miss this place and you."

"Everyone plays their part in the World Laboratory in due time," the bald gentleman assured her. "No family bloodline gets to stay here permanently. New ones must come to take its place and keep the Pattern in balance."

"I know," the woman cried softly. "I'm scared for my husband though…for me and my baby."

"You speak of mortality in that world."

"Yes."

September spoke in a monotone fashion. "Mortality is for all humans there and here."

"But they said that no one dies here."

"True, but no one gets to stay," he said wisely.

"Except for you 'Observers'," the woman chuckled. September kept his face straight unable to comprehend the smile on the woman's face. "I am just distraught though, I wasn't expecting this to happen or have it detected so soon. How does my child, who was only born yesterday, be born with a level 9 Pattern Receptor Level?"

"It is quite possible I assure you," September said.

"It's going to be difficult, you know. I thought I was going to raise my baby here for a little bit before being expelled. But now I'm being thrown into the World Laboratory and I will have to figure out a new way to raise her from scratch."

"It will be no different from living here…it will be harder, more dangerous yes. You and your daughter's abilities will be mere memories but some aspects may remain. I believe you and your daughter will still develop your talent of spotting details, identifying things no one else can spot. But it will not be as powerful as it is here. The 'Lab Rats' will be very impressed with you both, though."

The woman watched September and from her ability to read the details on people's faces, she noticed a change in September's face.

"You wish to know why I have said nothing about your husband," September immediately announced upon reading the woman's thoughts.

Her face turned to sadness. "He will die there shortly won't he?"

"That is classified information. I can not tell you that."

"And why not?! What about me? I need to know if I will live long enough to take care of my daughter!"

"You will take care of two of them."

"Two of them?" The woman said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Of course," September said. "You and your husband will take into consideration conceiving and raising a normal daughter alongside her who was just born…in a few years time.

"You can tell me that but you can not tell me if my family will be safe?"

"I do not make the rules, my dear friend. You know this. I am only given my assignments and I must follow them."

September was able to read minds and he knew that his dear friend was upset. She could not know that her husband would pass after a short time in the World Laboratory. Even worse was that she would remarry, but it will be to someone very unpleasant…but she could not know of that either.

It was important for things to go the way they must be planned so that the expelled could fulfill their purpose.

"Before we both depart," September rose from his seat on the couch. "I wish to see your daughter."

The woman got over her pouting and September got to see the little baby girl. She was exactly as September hoped she would be. Special.

And upon first sight, he saw right into the future. 30 years into it to be exact. He was surprised himself at the timing. This was no coincidence she was dubbed a Level 9 Pattern Receptor.

"Why can't we have more time here?" the woman said while looking down at her beautiful daughter.

"It will upset the balance if she stays here," September explained. "Her receptor level is too high. It will cause too much damage here. She won't be able to use the Pattern as well as you or I. She might even get some bad side effects from it. But still, she has a future with the Pattern that cannot be ignored and she must fulfill in the World Laboratory and it must be done now."

"Yes," the woman. "But still…I do not even know what I am going to name her yet."

"I do," September replied. "But I can not tell you now. I must go prepare for your family's departure."

He left his friend to face that soon she and her family would be leaving this place and be unable to return.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

September looked out over the hills of the Blue Ridge Mountains and checked his clock. He wrote the codes down in his book.

He grabbed his binoculars and prepared for the moment.

A minute later, the ground shook and birds could be seen soaring into the sky.

He rushed over to see if the beacon had arrived where it was supposed to and it did. It was in a very remote area of the forest late at night with no one present for miles. The beacon will have to be hidden until it was time to complete the transfer of the family into the World Laboratory.

Still, the 'Lab Rats' will wonder about the mysterious earthquake that has rocked North Carolina.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

They hugged an awkward hug again after the woman and her husband were given a folder containing important information to prepare for the eventual erasing of their memories and abilities: the coordinates of their arrival in the World Laboratory, certain means of surviving without the use of abilities, how the 'Lab Rats' work their electricity. They had to study all of it before they lost all the memories of their past life.

But their daughters wouldn't have to worry. They would quickly adjust to leading "semi-normal" lives like the 'Lab Rats' did.

"I will miss you," the woman told September. "You will come to see us, right?"

"I'm afraid my assignments will not permit me to see you or your husband."

"Oh you Observers and your strict schedules and assignments!"

"I am sorry. But according to my assignments I will be, however, required to keep an eye on your daughter."

"It will be after my husband and I are dead, isn't it?"

September smiled and said, "That is classified. You must go now. The passage is prepared and ready for you to arrive in North Carolina."

The woman hugged him again tearfully and said "just one more thing, September..."

"Olivia."

The woman looked confused and said, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"You wanted to know what you were going to name her daughter. You're going to name her Olivia."

The silent woman gave him a nod and joined her husband who was holding young Olivia in his arms.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

September knew that Olivia was important to the future of the Pattern when it reached its peak 29 years from now. That will be when her ability to recognize the Pattern would kick in and slowly but surely, it was destined to be so.

Until then, she would have to go through the trials of living like a "Lab Rat" like everyone else but she would still be better than everyone at detecting and noticing things that should not be noticed by a normal individual.

Harsh cruel circumstances would result in her finding her place in the Pattern but September knew that this was the only way it could be done and he had no control over the events in her life that would follow.

He knew though that when the Pattern reached its peak not only would he have to observe the Pattern activities in motion but he would also have to follow and observe every move Olivia would make…if only to bring her closer to solving the mystery of the Pattern and the world outside the World Laboratory.

The Dunham family had already departed through the one-way passage and the radioactive barrier that could only be broken by Observers and the beacons.

September would have to go and observe the beacon's return to the ground after they arrive and leave the mountains. Everything had to be discreet but eventually the Dunhams would find their place in a world filled with "Lab Rats" and eventually become like them in every way. They would forget about September or their old home that was controlled by science that the "Lab Rats" could only dream of. If the Bishops were successful in adjusting, so would they.

He went to the spot that beacon rose from. The family had been long gone from the area as they were required to and no one noticed the crater's appearance in the forest. It had been a success.

He observed the beacon going back into the ground and sealing it. The passage would remain closed there forever but there were other ways to get back to his world that were known only to Observers like him.

For now, though he had a few things to observe in the World Laboratory. They won't be as interesting as the ones he expects to see 29 years from now, but still, it was his work.

As for seeing Olivia again: no, she would not recognize him when she notices him in that hospital many years from now, but she would get a strange feeling of familiarity about him in the back of her head and the man's face would be imprinted in her mind.

She would eventually catch on to him though, and that thought alone meant great anticipation to him of the Pattern's rising power.


End file.
